Computers have become an important part of society. Computers are used for business applications, personal applications, entertainment, communication, and so on. While computers can be relatively reliable, there can be instances when computers encounter errors and suffer failures. Due to computer importance, computer errors and failures can be devastating and cause information to be lost. In one illustrative instance, different viruses and/or errors can cause a variety of problems for a computer. To combat these problems, backup programs enable copies of the computer's hard drive to be periodically saved. If a problem is encountered, then the computer can be rolled back to a previous state by using a saved copy. Thus, a backup program can be used to counter at least some computer problems.